


Dragon's Mate

by Erin_Leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut, Submission, but this is just good old-fashioned heat-fucking, dragon - Freeform, if he stayed a dragon this would be snuff porn, no beastiality, nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Leigh/pseuds/Erin_Leigh
Summary: My lips curl back in a show of dominance, instinct waiting for the keen of submission.The nymph doesn't disappoint. Somehow, his body knows exactly what I need.He lets out a sigh and presses his neck against my jaw.He's all mine.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 46





	Dragon's Mate

I gaze at the treasures I've amassed because my instinct demands it, and sigh.

What is the point?

Dragons are already solitary creatures, and knights have driven our numbers so low that it is unlikely our species would recover.

I had tried to take a human woman as a mate, once. But it had been unfulfilling, and our offspring had been more akin to lizardfolk, with no true dragon form to speak of. They both died over a century ago.

I am alone, and I am tired. I hope some knight would come to slay me soon, but none dared to go near my lair.

A wind passes by and something catches my attention. I lift my head and breathe in deeply as the wind brings the smell of something... different. Something like me, but not quite.

I follow it, soaring over trees until I find the source: a nymph in a lake, his scales the same burnished gold color as mine, splashing about without a care in the world.

Nymphs. I knew of them. Little mischievous creatures of water, so different from my kind. They had no home, no possessions. They went wherever whimsy took them.

I've never found humans particularly attractive. The woman I'd mated had been tolerable because she was kind to me when I was lonely, but this nymph... he was so different from me, his scales soft and round and decorative while mine were my armor, rough and sharp.

After some time spent staring at the creature wriggling about in the water, I shrink down to his size, my bones rearranging into the right shape. I wade into the water, wanting nothing more to get closer to him. He doesn't notice me, too busy playing in the lake to care about anything else, and I take a moment to breathe in his scent now that I'm so close.

The smell of seaweed and sand and salt fills my lungs, and I hunger. I don't know the courtship rituals of nymphs, but I know mine, and instinct drives me forward.

I come up behind the nymph and wrap my arms around him, pressing my erection to the small of his back, and bite his neck in a mounting display of dominance. The nymph lets out a startled yelp, but it's quickly replaced by pleasure as he moans. I bite down along his shoulder and thrust again. I move my head to repeat the motions along his other shoulder, and then I growl.

As far as I'm concerned, the courtship is cemented. I have marked him as mine. I pull back and watch eagerly as the nymph slowly turns around to face me. His eyes are clouded with lust, and his lips are curved into a coy smile.

"Hi," the nymph whispers as he presses up against me.

I can't form words, not when I have, for the first time in my long life, finally found a mate I desired. I push against him until we reach the shore, then shove him down and kneel over him. My lips curl back in a show of dominance, instinct waiting for the keen of submission.

The nymph doesn't disappoint. Somehow, his body knows exactly what I need.

He lets out a sigh and presses his neck against my jaw.

He's all mine.

I bite down on his neck and thrust inside him, my member thick and ribbed with several hard, scaly bumps. He whimpers and I feel his own erection rubbing against my stomach, wet and perfectly smooth, a distinct contrast to mine.

I pull him up and force him into a straddling position on my lap, holding his hips in my hands as I slowly thrust into him. He leans over and wraps his arms around my shoulders as I pick up the pace, his back arching as he presents himself perfectly to me.

I had never known a true mate was like this.

I should have taken one sooner.

My grip on his hips tighten to keep him firmly in place as I lose myself in the rut, the both of us rocking hard and fast. He leans down and presses his lips against mine, letting out a soft moan as he does. I feel him clench down hard on me, and the both of us reach our peak together. I feel his release against my stomach, and I revel in the feeling that he's claimed me. I wrap my arms around him, holding him in place.

I don't know what I was doing all this time without a mate, but now that I have him, I'm never letting him go. I rub my cheek against his head, rubbing my scent there. Ensuring no one will ever approach, knowing this creature is mine.

I can feel his heart beat, fast but slowing into a relaxed pace with satisfaction. I run my hands down his spine and onto his firm bottom, and grab him tightly.

Happiness. I forgot what it felt like.

I start to roll my hips again, my member still inside him, held in place by the hardened ridges. I slowly feel myself start to swell again with renewed arousal.

"Oh?" the nymph asks. "Again?"

I huff in his ear, my breath hot. He shivers, and we start to grind against one another again. He tightens around me as I run my hands down his back, loving how my ridges rub against him. He lets out a moan, and I let out a growl.

It doesn't take very long for his breathing to get ragged. His blunted nails dig into my shoulders, finding purchase in the hard scales. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer as I thrust and he bucks his hips back, hard and fast.

His head tilts upwards, exposing his neck to me. I don't hesitate to accept the offering from my mate and bite down, hard but affectionate. My teeth dig in as I feel him clench around my length, and we reach our second peak together.

We sit there, panting and gasping for air, before I let him go. He flops onto the ground and looks up at the sky.

"I want the stars," he says.

I find my voice. "What?"

"I want the stars," he repeats. "I've given you my love, and I've felt your love. Now... I want the stars."

I peer down at him, slowly blinking. I will do anything for my mate.

My bones rearrange again, and I look down at my mate, who now seems so small compared to my enormous dragon body. I huff a stream of warm air over him and lower my head, inviting him atop me.

He climbs up without hesitation, and I lift into the sky, soaring over the trees.

The stars are nice. He reaches for them, his laughter like music. Laughter rumbles in my own chest at his joy.

I have my mate, and we have the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Thank you for reading! Every kudo means the world to me.  
> 💬 Want to connect? [I'm on Discord!](https://discord.gg/yK8Q9dDY7r)  
> 📚 Are you a Kindle Unlimited subscriber? [I have ebooks!](https://amazon.com/author/erin-leigh)


End file.
